This invention relates to a novel cam system employing an elastomeric guide bearing and a shaped rod.
It is often important to be able to transmit motion in a three-dimensional pattern. When such motion is to be transmitted repetitively, for example in an automated process, it is often necessary to devise a cam or a cam system capable of converting a simple motion of, say, a sliding or rotating element into the desired more complex pattern. There may be several cooperating cams required to perform this task, and they may have to be formed into complicated shapes. Conversion of a simple motion into a complex motion sometimes presents, therefore, a difficult problem.
Use of a springy or resilient bearing or guide for a moving member is known to the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,885 (to Crickmer); 3,046,062 (to Wettstein); and 3,185,531 (to Modrey). Yet, there is no suggestion in the art that a combination of an elastomeric guide bearing and a shaped rod would be useful in a cam system capable of converting a simple motion into a complex, three-dimensional motion. There is a host of potential applications for simple devices able to perform this task.